


Night Time Visit

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [22]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kaldur'ahm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Kaldur'ahm, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Pregnant Omega, Pregnant Sex, Season 2 AU, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Teasing, dark au, it's not at the end tho, possessive Kaldur, this does seem like dub-con as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Kaldur visits his Omega once the news of his pregnancy reaches him and claims what is his.1-Kinktober 2019 Day 25 Somnophilia/sleepy sex | pregnancy2-Kinktober 2020 Day 19- Pregnant Sex





	1. Chapter 1

Kaldur slipped through the window of Dick’s Bludhaven apartment and closed his eyes for a brief moment as his Omega’s heavenly scent engulfed him but it was heady and spiced with the markers of pregnancy. Kaldur set his helmet down onto the coffee table and stepped silently into a familiar room. Dick, his beautiful Omega was softly snoring from where he was curled up on his side, hugging a pillow, the pillow Kaldur used to use. 

“Oh my sweet Omega,” Kaldur whispered as he approached the bed and with light touches coaxed his Omega flat onto his back. Dick smacked his lips and sighed in contentment as the scent of his Alpha soothed his senses and dulled any notion that something may be wrong. Even as his arms were pulled above his head and locked into place around the headboard. 

Kaldur kept his armour on as he knelt between his Omega’s sprawled legs and swiftly sliced Dick’s loose sleep pants off of his legs with a hidden blade in his arm piece. 

Kaldur took a moment to marvel at the way Dick’s early stages of pregnancy were already shaping his body. His usually sharp edges had softened out and his stomach was already beginning to swell up and out with their growing cub. Kaldur eased Dick’s long legs up so his feet were planted on the mattress, tipping up his crotch and shapely ass for Kaldur to see. 

Kaldur increased his pheromones for a moment and sharply smiled as he watched as slick began to dribble out of Dick’s hole. His Omega’s body was reacting to having his Alpha and baby’s father close by and that just made Kaldur’s cock throb in the confines of his armour. 

“I should have taken you with me if you had just told me.” Kaldur shook his head after murmuring the words; instead, he pressed the tips of two of his gloved fingers against Dick’s wet hole and smiled as they glided forward with ease and a wet sound. Dick made a noise as his hips jerked, but his eyes stayed closed as his head lolled to the side and Kaldur began to thrust his fingers in and out of his Omega. Dick whined in the back of his throat as his knees fell, spreading himself wider for the Alpha.

“Good Omega,” Kaldur crooned as he hooked his fingers and pressed down in a way that had Dick gasping in his sleep and squirming. Kaldur used his free hand to work open the front of his armour, letting his dripping Alpha sized cock spring free. 

The added scent of the Alpha’s arousal reacted with Dick’s growing arousal and slick gushed out around Kaldur’s fingers as the Omega’s body readied itself for it’s Alpha. Kaldur slipped his soaked fingers out of Dick’s fluttering hole and slotted himself between Dick’s soft thighs. He hooked his hands in the hollows of the Omega’s knees and moved slowly as he folded Dick almost in half as he brushed the tip of his cock against Dick’s loose and wet hole. 

Kaldur’s head was full of his pregnant Omega’s scent and he couldn’t stop himself from swiftly penetrating the Omega, sheathing his cock fully inside of Dick’s tight ass. Dick let out a throaty groan as his head was tossed back and his eyes flew open. 

“Kal!” Dick almost howled, as Kaldur set a rough pace, not willing to give Dick a moment. Dick instead tugged at the bonds keeping his wrists above his head and then wrapped his legs strongly around Kaldur’s waist. Kaldur wondered absently if Dick would try to fight him, his Alpha, his mate off but instead Dick moaned in pleasure and used his legs to pull Kaldur closer.

“You little, how long have you been awake?” Kaldur asked in realization as Dick rolled his hips, taking each one of Kaldur’s rough thrusts. 

“Since you came through the window, I missed you Alpha,” Dick panted out as he smiled hazily up at the armour-clad Alpha.

“I can see that,” Kaldur grunted as he rocked himself deeper into his Omega, smoothing his hands over Dick’s slightly swelling stomach as he moved. 

“You should have told me, I would have taken you with me as my mate.” Kaldur snarled out as he rotated his hips making Dick mewl and twist his torso about. 

“That’s why, couldn’t just leave, oh!” Dick’s words were cut off by a moan when Kaldur struck against his prostate making him see stars. 

“You. Should. Have. Told. Me.” Kaldur repeated, a snap of his hips accompanying each word to get his point across. 

“Yes Alpha,” Dick mewled and his head fell to the side in a show of submission to his Alpha. 

“Good Omega,” Kaldur crooned as he leaned down and lapped at the bare skin, his teeth grazing the unbroken scent gland. 

“Kal, Alpha, please,” Dick babbled as he squeezed the Alpha’s cock wantonly. 

“You think disobedient little Omega’s get knots?” Kaldur raised an eyebrow as he rose up from Dick’s tempting throat. Dick made a wounded noise in the back of his throat as he bounced himself desperately on Kaldur’s cock. 

“Oh no Omega, you are going to be punished for lying to me, nothing too severe of course but it will give you time to learn your lesson. You are mine Dick Grayson, my Omega and I will not leave you behind again.” Kaldur promised, voice dark and eyes flashing Alpha red as he covered Dick’s mouth and nose as the small tube in the palm of his glove sprayed knockout gas. Dick gasped and coughed as he inhaled the gas and his eyes rolled up into his head, his body going limp and he breathed evenly in his forced slumber. 

Kaldur eased his cock out of Dick’s body and roughly jerked himself off until he was spraying his Omega’s slick shining hole with his release, temporarily claiming him until they were bond together properly. 

Kaldur plastered Dick’s mask to his face and wrapped his Omega up in the blanket from the couch once he moved the metal bonds from the headboard, but kept them on in case the gas wore off early.

“You will understand why I did this soon enough my beautiful Omega, our family will be safe I promise you,” Kaldur whispered as he lifted Dick into his arms bridal style once he had his helmet back in place and he stepped out into the street where his father’s men and a ship were waiting for them.


	2. Kinktober 2020 Day 19- Pregnant Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020 Day 19- Pregnant Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking new prompts for a limited time! Get them in while you can!
> 
> Request Rules: https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/629527757759594496/request-rules
> 
> Submit Here:
> 
> https://forms.gle/zz1Ny4UsusteNbEj8
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/SinQueen69
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/ask

Dick twisted his fingers around until he could latch onto the butter-soft leather cuffs that were keeping his arms bound above his head on the lavish, sinfully comfortable bed as Kaldur nuzzled at his throat. Dick keened as his mate traced the mating bite that was displayed obviously on Dick’s neck. 

“My sweet Omega,” Kaldur crooned and any remaining tension in Dick’s body left and he sank into the mattress below, tilting his head in submission to his Alpha. Kaldur made a pleased noise before kissing Dick soundly, his hands caressing and stroking Dick’s swollen stomach. 

Dick sighed and spread his legs wider as he felt slick drip out of his hole as Kaldur kissed and sucked this way down Dick’s neck and while he avoided Dick’s sensitive nipples he coated Dick’s baby bump with kisses. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, swollen and gorgeous with my pup,” Kaldur praised as he lifted Dick’s legs to rest on his hips, keeping his Omega spread wide under his gaze. 

“Kal,” Dick whined as his cheeks blushed, his head was fuzzy as Kaldur slipped two of his fingers into his slick hole. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you my sweet Omega, you don’t need to worry about a thing,” Kaldur promised, eyes burning Alpha red as he pumped his fingers in and out of Dick’s sloppy hole. Dick simpered at the promise and the way his body trembled as Kaldur massaged his prostate forcing an orgasm out of Dick. 

Kaldur lowered his head and licked Dick’s release off of his swollen stomach moaning pleased at the taste. Dick blushed brightly as his hole fluttered around Kaldur’s fingers, his libido was constantly high since he started showing. Having his Alpha and his Alpha’s scent surrounding him 24/7 only aided in making Dick constantly horny. 

“I can tell my sweet Omega wants more than just my fingers,” Kaldur leaned up to kiss Dick, the Omega moaned at the taste of his cum on his Alpha’s lips. 

“Y-Yes,” Dick admitted when their kiss broke and Kaldur caressed his stomach again with a dark look in his eyes. It should scare Dick but he knew that his Alpha would never harm him or their pup, he couldn’t say the same for others but by Kaldur’s side Dick knew he was safe. 

“Does my sweet Omega need his Alpha’s cock? His knot? Does my sweet Omega ache to be pumped full of my cum again?” Kaldur rumbled as he pulled his wet fingers from Dick’s fluttering hole to smear his Omega’s slick over his erection. 

“Yes, yes, all of that Alpha! Kal, please!” Dick wiggled from his place bound to the bed and lifted his hips invitingly. 

“Needy Omega,” Kaldur crooned quite pleased as he dragged the tip of his cock over Dick’s slick hole. Kaldur took hold of Dick’s knees, keeping the human’s legs firmly apart as his cock glided into his Omega’s wet hole with ease. 

Dick tossed his head to the side with a long moan of pure bliss as he was filled by his Alpha. It was like filling a void inside of him and Dick never wanted it to end, but when Kaldur started thrusting it was like every nerve inside of him came to life. 

“So tight around me, so good for me my sweet Omega,” Kaldur nuzzled Dick’s throat, sucking a fresh mark onto the Omega’s pale skin. 

“Kaldur! Alpha, please!” Dick arched as he tugged at the cuffs around his wrists while he hooked his legs tightly around Kaldur, pulling him in closer so Kaldur could slide deeper into him. Kaldur settled on giving Dick deep, slow thrusts that made the Omega mewl and shudder as his cock hardened and leaked against his large stomach. 

Kaldur held onto the sides of Dick’s full stomach and growled lowly as he drove harder into his Omega’s welcoming hole. Kaldur could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock and it seemed to only spur Dick on. Dick whined happily and arched eagerly against his Alpha as fresh slick gushed out around Kaldur’s cock as the Omega’s body readied itself for its Alpha’s knot. 

Kaldur lined his teeth up with his mating mark on Dick’s neck and refreshed his mark as he shoved his knot into Dick. The Omega wailed, eyes rolling up into his head as his body arched almost violently. Dick came over his stomach again as Kaldur started to pump him full of cum while rubbing over Dick’s swollen stomach tenderly. 

“I want to keep you like this, barefoot and pregnant. My sweet Omega,” Kaldur murmured as he eased the two of them onto their sides, spooning Dick from behind so they could both be comfortable while Kaldur came in him. 

“Kal,” Dick murmured as his eyes slipped shut, he was exhausted and couldn’t focus on the possessive words from his Alpha. Right now he was purring in contentment as his Alpha knotted him and held him close while caressing his stomach that was full with their pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
